Music Meme
by erskine exposed
Summary: So, yes, everyone else and their grandmother has done this, but I just couldn't help myself. Come see my attempts at writing drabbles within a time limit!
1. Nejiten

**So, I've seen a bunch of these, and meant to do one while the idea was still novel, but I don't really care, and have decided to write them anyway. I'm pretty sure everyone knows how this works, so I won't bother explaining it, if you're confused feel free to ask, though. **

**In other news, this is the first "story" I've posted since changing my pen name, it was katieoso, and is now erskine exposed. So if you've received an email--there aren't many of you--and are confused as to what this is, it's me. **

**Warnings: I have no idea if this is actually considered "T," but I'm gonna play it safe. Contains mostly NejiTen, though there is a semi-ShikaIno, and a SasuTenNeji. There is also an Ibiki-centric drabble in there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the manga, the characters, or the songs. I also make no profit from this. If I did, that would be pretty awesome. **

**Ipod Shuffle Meme**

**Fiona (Romantica)**

The rain was pouring around him, and he was too numb to even care.

"Neji, where are you?" He heard her calling in the distance, and the sound of her voice, so sweet and reminiscent of all things from the past, set him off. He hadn't cried since his father died, but now he let unabashed tears fall from his Byakugan-gifted eyes.

She didn't know what to do when she found him, alone, and under a sweeping maple tree. The tear tracks were indecipherable from the rain, but she knew. She always knew.

Before she could even speak, he interrupted, saying, "Tenten, I have something to show, you. Walk with me."

Their eye communicated in a language only they knew, and she took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Dream On (Aerosmith)**

Ino was sitting in the flower shop, her head resting heavily in her hand. She huffed out an annoyed breath, puffing up her bangs in the process. Her parents had left her in charge, and in their absence, Shikamaru had wandered in, seeking refuge from his own mother. He was currently sleeping in the corner, trying to be unnoticed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the warning bell chimed. Her head snapped up, and she smiled prettily at the boy who walked in. After a couple minutes, it became obvious he was a total dolt, and wasn't going to leave soon, so Ino hinted that he just wasn't her type, and the boy in the corner was indeed her boyfriend.

Shikamaru cracked open an eye and watched the interaction with interest, and once the other boy left, asked, "So, Ino, am _I_ your type?"

She huffed airily and replied, "Dream on."

* * *

**In The Jailhouse Now (Soggy Bottom Boys)**

Ibiki strode through Torture and Interrogation's spacious hallways with proud authority. Contrary to popular belief, headquarters were kept immaculate, he made sure of that. After all, if people were going to spend their last few moments here, it might as well be in a (somewhat) friendly atmosphere.

He knew how he liked things run, and this was _his_ jailhouse.

* * *

**Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

Neji had long ago given up the idea of prayer or divine intervention. If Kami had seen fit to set his path on a particular course at the beginning, it made no sense for it to change. Despite this—pragmatic, he called it, stupid, was the term Tenten used—theory, Neji still wanted to break free of his (perceived) cage.

He was certain that his life and career would forever change the Hyuuga clan, but it would only do so if he were acknowledged.

When Tenten caught wind of this, she took his face in her hands, and said, "Stupid boy! I acknowledge you!" With that, she kissed him, leaving him stunned.

* * *

**Cocaine Blues (Joaquim Phoenix)**

Shinobi needed a way to relax and wind down. Some drank, some slept around indiscriminately, and some took to recreational drug use.

He fell under the latter category. He tried everything he could get his hands on, and as a result was often emotionally unstable. It was during one of these periods that he struck his sparring partner with too much force, sending her to the hospital with massive internal damage.

They caught him fleeing to Suna, though why he would run was anyone's guess, as his clan could easily locate him again. When he was brought back, he had left behind his traditional robes, in favor of his ANBU blacks.

The Hokage saw him, and said he wouldn't be put back on active duty until he kicked his habit. As such, he was admitted to the hospital, in the same room as his fallen sparring partner.

* * *

**Movin' On (Good Charlotte)**

Most ninja did not live past the age of thirty. Tenten was surprised that she had lived past eighteen as a weapons master. It seemed that so many comrades had been struck down in the battles between both Sound and Akatsuki.

All she could hope for was that those who had fallen had gone on to a better place, though no one could really say that was the case.

She never would have guessed that Neji would be the one to comfort and soothe her fears, but he told her all she could do was make the best of what she was given, and she planned to do exactly that.

* * *

**Adia (Sarah McLachlan)**

Tenten was thankful every day that she was pure. In the beginning, anyway. A newborn babe is responsible for nothing, and no one. It was Kami's way of granting a temporary peace to all who lived.

She had seen more death than she cared for, and sometimes wondered why she chose this path. There were baths of blood and gore, and she was never glorified as a hero.

But then, she would see a mother and her swaddled babe, and she'd remember, that she was fighting to save those who were still innocent.

* * *

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow/ What A Wonderful World (****Israel Kamakawiwo'ole)**

Team Gai was sitting beneath the blank night sky, having just finished a mission that was bloodier than was necessary. Lee's green suit retained burgundy stains around his torso, though he seemed (mercifully) unhurt. Tenten's hair had come loose at some point, and she frustratedly pulled the ties out, letting the long strands fall down her back. Even Neji seemed abnormally ruffled.

The lone kunoichi stared at the heavens, and caught sight of a single star. "Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight," she murmured.

"What are you doing youthful blossom?"

"Just wishing, Lee," Neji made a noise of contempt, "that all trees are just green, and not meant for target practice, that the night is sacred, not cover for an assassination."

Neji quieted.

She smiled bitterly, and finished, "But most of all, I just wish that all our dreams could come true."

* * *

**Tango Maureen (Rent)**

It was the battle of the prodigies. They stood paces apart, attempting to glare the other to death, an intimidating showdown. Black bored into white, until both looked away with noncommittal grunts.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"How's Tenten?" the former bit out reluctantly.

"Fine. With me."

"Well, have fun, for now."

"What do you mean, 'for now?'" the younger boy asked, almost uncertain.

The Hyuuga smirked, and said, "Don't let her leave you dangling like an idiot. You'll find out what I mean sooner or later. Don't trip up in the dance."

When he left, Tenten walked up to Sasuke, and kissed his cheek, "What's up, Pookie?"

He just stared at her.

* * *

**Could Be Anything (The Eames Era)**

Tenten was pissed. No, she was _beyond_ pissed. Neji had ditched their training date to spar with someone else. And, not just anyone else. Oh no, he trained with Sakura! Priss-perfect Sakura.

Well, Tenten thought, I hope he's happy with her. He certainly deserves her. She would train with Le—no, she'd find someone else to train with. Someone to make him jealous. That's it! She'd make him jealous, then snub him just as he did to her.

But who would fit that profile? Who could make Neji annoyed enough, hell even Sakura could get angry, to make him come back? Kiba? Shino? Gaara? Sasuke?

Hmm, Sasuke might be a possibility, but, he'd never play along. Tenten as at a loss, until the training ground she'd been thinking in was suddenly filled with hundreds of clones.

Slowly, a smile crept onto her mouth, and she called out, "Hey, Naruto! I have a question!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think with a review, they're always appreciated and make me want to write other things.**

**For now, erskine exposed is out.**


	2. Hanabi

_Hey all, I decided that I just couldn't not do another one of these. They're too much fun! Anyway, these are all about Hyuuga Hanabi, so enjoy!_

* * *

**If I Gave You My Live/Justin Nozuka **

Hanabi was never really sure when she fell in love. It was never a definitive time or place, more like a gradual realization. The epiphany came when she no longer heard the voice, lilting out strange melodies to the midnight stars.

She had grown accustomed to falling asleep to the slightly raspy tone, lulling her into terror filled sleeps. Yet, when she woke, the voice would still be present, and again coax her into resting her warrior's mind. However, one night, Hanabi awoke, and there was no sound. She stayed awake for hours, and she heard everything, yet nothing at the same time. After three nights of this, Hanabi resigned herself to the fact she would never hear her mystery music again.

It was years later, when Hanabi was on a mission that she heard the fluttery strains of her song. She abandoned her team, crazed, intent on finding the source. It wasn't until she had already walked into the trap that she noticed the slight differences. But, by then, it was far too late, and Hanabi already saw the explosion flashing in black and white and blood red before her eyes, her ears deafened and unable to hear a sound.

**Your Eyes/Rent **

Her eyes had always been blank. Not because they were the purest shade of white, but because no light flickered in their depths. He had always been more than unnerved by that dark present in her blindingly light eyes.

Yet, now, her eyes were gleaming with something akin to humor. Small burbles of laughter burbled from her desecrated mouth, and her eyes crinkled in mirth, or was that pain? He struggled to staunch the bleeding, just as he struggled with the thought that the only time Hyuuga Hanabi would show emotion was when she died.

**Kung Fu Fighting**

The short-statured girl raised an incredulous brow at the prospect of her team "training." Her sensei had decided it would be a good measure of the team's collective skills with an all out melee.

Surveying her "opponents," Hanabi could only snigger to herself. The slight one, she never bothered to learn names, was sitting beneath a tree, his nose buried in a book, showing no inclination to stand and begin the spar. The taller one at least stood ready, but his stance was so weak, Hanabi was sure she could knock him over with two fingers.

It was in times like these when Hanabi's sadistic side took over, and she knew that she was about to have a lot of fun.

**Ice Ice Baby/ Vanilla Ice**

She walked through the club, the hairs at the back of her neck prickling at every cat call and wolf whistle. She had to remind herself not to visibly tense or even sock the drunkards who were making such a big deal.

_So much for going incognito_, the Hyuuga thought to herself. She had even put in brown contacts to camouflage her distinctive eyes. She supposed she couldn't blame them, her outfit left very little to their sick imaginations.

Hanabi knew her objective. She had to infiltrate the club while her mission partner ran interference for anything that could go wrong. They'd been hired to dispatch with a co-owner of the club for exploiting underage dancers.

When she appeared next to her partner at the door, she was wearing a feral grin and the scent of fresh blood. He shook his head and merely said, "You really are an Ice Child."

**I'm Yours/ Jason Mraz**

The Hyuugas were a family of fierce loyalty, unearned and forced for many. The one thing that Hanabi knew from an early age was that if she was ever consigned to the Branch House, she would only live to serve her sister and father.

This knowledge made the girl a Darwinian in the greatest sense. She would be fit for survival and would have to be dragged down kicking and screaming. It was never a question of if she would surpass her sister, it was how long it would take.

But while Hinata was physically weak where Hanabi was strong, Hinata had loved ones and friendships. Hanabi knew she would never be loved in the way her sister was.

**Overprotected/ Britney Spears**

At seventeen Hanabi believd that she deserved some form of freedom. When Hinata became a chuunin, she dissolved into the background of the Hyuuga household. In contrast, once Hanabi passed her exam, her training was intensified, her curfew strictly enforced, watched by the Hyuuga elders for any slip up.

On the surface, she performed perfectly. She grew stronger, stayed in the compound when she was supposed to and remained the archetype of Hyuuga conduct. But, as she slipped out her window at 2 in the morning, she couldn't help but smirk at her family's foolishness.

**Wonderwall/ Melissa Rebronja**

After her last mission, Hanabi had become a mere shell of what she had once been. She used to be the apple of her father's eye, able to do no wrong. But now, her record was stained with an impermeable Failure.

Her complete insubordination and the resulting consequences nearly got her and her captain killed. She refused to tell her father what on earth she was supposed to have done or why she didn't. Instead, she spent her days sitting on a windowsill, staring blankly at the sky.

She hadn't moved for nearly a week when her captain, Uzumaki Naruto, stepped into her room, hands in his pockets. She barely spared him a glance when he said, "Hinata-chan thinks I might be the one to save you." Instead, she scooted over to make room on her perch.

**You and Me/ Lifehouse**

Consciously or not, Hanabi had always been chasing her sister. Her sister who had known their mother, who was rumored to look so much like her, too. Hanabi had only known the cold respect of their father, a man who did not let his daughters in close without reason.

And even then, Hinata was closer to their father than she was. He allowed the eldest to remain weak, to have friends and a life beyond the Hyuuga compound. It was Hanabi who was stuck at home, unable to catch her sister in the twisted game they played.

**For the Widows in Paradise, for the Fatherless in Ypsilanti/ Sufjan Stevens**

She knew she was from Konoha. She knew more than that. She knew she was of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, and even better, she was the daughter of the Hyuuga leader. And yet, there was so much she didn't _know._

She would never know her mother's smile, or a father's love, or a sister's laughter. She was a child of muted emotion and vibrancy, creative tendencies were squashed at a young age.

And yet, this was the only life she had. If she knew one thing, it was that she would fight to the death to protect her way of life.

**Move Ya Body/ Nina Sky**

Ironically, coming from Konoha, the Village Hidden in Leaves, Hyuugas were uniquely unsuited to concealment within the trees. Hanabi had always thought she would be better suited to a snowy mountain. Thus, she had to make up for her high visibility with her speed. After all, what good what would it do an enemy to see an opponent they couldn't dodge.

Her favorite assignments were when she was sent to take out someone in a crowded place so all the target could say before falling victim to her blade was an amazed, "Whoa."

* * *

_Review if you please!_

_erskine exposed_


End file.
